Slender Man's Son
by AmieAmiss
Summary: In the deep darkest forest when everyone had forgotten about the Slender Man, a young girl sets out to find him. She encounters a child her age, he has pale white skin and beautiful eyes. Even in fear, you can find a light.


In the night children would fright, away form the windows and under the blankets. Their mama's and papa's would peer out of sight, to sleep away the day whilst their children pray. To not be taken into the night, they feared he would not come. The man with a face of no love, the man of a bony spine and a mind full of death, his arms could snatch them right from bed and his fingers could twist around their heads. The horror of the man in the suit who carried children away, to the dark glooming forest where he would lay, he'd hang their bodies and drain theirs souls and drink their blood and feast on their hearts.

It's the fact that myths had to come from somewhere…

The Slender Man was said to walk to forest at night but never seen in the day. I was curious of to his disappearance so I wandered too far. My black hair blew in the wind but to short to be waves like the ocean. A man with an axe stopped me from far.

"Where do you think you are going?"

I nodded and pointed, "the man in the suit, where is he?"

He laughed and grinned, "You see that axe? I stuck it in his back! No man no beast no ghost or creep can keep me from the forest!"

I passed him as he heeds his warnings to me.

"Fear the river for another awaits, he lives with his mother at the end of the gate," the axe man shuddered for he was afraid.

"I thought no man no beast no ghost or creep could keep you from this forest."

"Aye! But the river is not but before the fog and the darkness. Be careful young witch for your black hair and pants could trick them, s run when you can and never return."

I looked at myself from shirt to boot; my blouse was a red checker black with a black tight pant and leather boots. I was not in fact a witch, but here in the forest a girl with blue eyes is one to fear.

Soon I did come to the river with faint cries. My heart pounded harder I knew I could die. In the river he laid, the man in the suit, his neck hung round with rope. His body was loose and his arms tied in a knot. No more would he do to the children I prayed.

A house caught my eye and the smell caught my hunger, I hurried t the door that seemed like a tower. The gate I had noticed was behind me now it locked shut tight with a bang and the lights soon went out. I knocked on the door but before I hit thrice, the door swung open and out came the mice.

A hand gripped the door as green eyes met mine; his hair was black as mine. He was taller than me and shorter then the man, a boy? A boy alive in his house but…

Then a taller lady in a beautiful dress greeted me kindly at the door; she asked me a question anyone would.

"What brings you here on this gloomy night?"

"I wanted to know where the tall man was, the man in the suit who stole children for food."

She sighed and gave a cry and then set on the pot on the wood, a bowl place in front of me.

"The man with the axe, he killed my husband years ago."

I glanced to the boy who sat as high as me, his face was hidden in locks of black and just under his hair were those green eyes. His face was perfect and his dark lined eyes sent chills down my spine. My heart raced once more when his eyes glanced to mine.

"You seem not afraid child, why are you here?!" his voice seemed saddened and shook with anger.

"I am not a child I'm old enough to be on my own yet too young to be set free, and I am not afraid when I walked into this forest yet I am terrified of thunder. I am here because I wondered why no one was taking the children."

The lady with the spoon sat at the table to dish out our food. "My husband is a killer I admit that too, but the souls we need only saved you, you'd have no new children without new souls so we saved you from the devil and all evil known. Sometimes he'd kill for the pure joy but we knew it would come to a stop."

I understood what she meant, that he killed simply because he wanted too, if no human had a fear then we'd all fall apart.

As for when I ate and I was tired and full, the boy took my hand and guided me to his room. His walls were plastered of beautiful draws of people he'd seen. The ink was a fine dust that clung well to the papers.

"Sometimes I wonder the streets of your town and try to understand why my father did what he did. I find it strange I'm so drawn to you, even though I could capture your soul and then set it free."

"But you've captured my heart," I took his hand, "So set it free and let me sleep."

I laid my head down onto the soft pillow; it was so warm and comfortable like clouds and good things.

He rested beside me and held me tight; I knew I'd be safe from fear once again even though it was so close.

"I am the only son of Slender Man, but I am not a man, I am a creature of the night that only resigns in myths and stories."

My eyes closed and I let the darkness surround me, then I felt calmness all around. I was flying back to where I once came from and felt peace. When I opened my eyes I was in a different body that did not belong to me. I felt the same and I looked the same but something was missing.

"Your heart," he held a bloody mess in his hand.

My chest was covered with the liquids that made me human, I was free.

"My heart," he placed a small bag filled with black charred dust like the dust on the walls, into the gap of my chest.

The boy licked the blood and the wound closed. He devoured my heart like a wolf without fear. He smiled as did I and I knew I was finally alive.

In the nights we'd haunt the sleeping people once again and we'd free the dead to run lose once again.

Slender Man was taken in our hands and buried into the ground which was closest to hell. We cut his heart out and gave it to his wife; she'd placed it into the jar on the fire and burnt it to a flake. A rasp on the door shook us from our peace; she shook her head and smiled it's all right.

"My dear," he said. He closed the space between us, as his long hands and crooked fingers entwined around my head and gently to my jaw. "You have no heart but my some does."

I nodded and looked into his black glossed eyes.

"Father," he begged, "let me do this."

He kneed in front of me, and with a plea he told me I was going to be okay. I let his hand softly caress my face and as once the man did he do the same.

"Stay with me forever, and rule this forest," as a simple kiss planted on my lips took away my breath and out with my soul. I let it go into the jars above, and said good bye.

Without a soul, no man is not human, without a heart, no man could care, without his body, a man is dead. Instead of pure noble soul, a deadly ghostly one filled the space. It was in all honesty that I'd wait a thousand years to feel the sweat pleasure of this death kiss. How tearful and brilliant was the light inside. I'd never live again yet I'd be here forever. And to know I could not die was a blessing from God himself.

"To be free is to let go, and to let go is to be free. So share this room with me tonight and we'll be forever in eternity. As to live longer than any human, beast or ghost, we'll scare the living and wake the dead. You're heart is of pure and so is the opposite, not take my hand and become the dead."

I held his hand as once did the man and the lady. We walked into the night and feasted off souls.

"Axe man," I spoke through bloody lips.

"Young lady you are indeed different, you seem dead, are you alright?" he set the wood down.

"The man in the suit, he did not die but simply a spell with your witch craft." I smirked and strode forth to his feet.

"The man in the suit is dead as the dead," he looked with great confusion to the by behind me.

"I am the witch of this forest, heed my warning and turn back for this forest is mine! My words do not bleed as your human blood does. The darkness with haunt your dreams once again to save you."

I stepped away as the axe dripped blood into my sides. The powerful stinging of death only lasted for a moment when I gain the strength to pull the sharp edges out.

The man with the axe ran away as so did we, we fled to river where we wished upon the stars and ate hearts all day. We ate souls and soup and drank pools of blood. We washed in cold water and kissed with sharp tongues.

Never have I ever felt so dead but yet alive. This was truly how I was to feel now.

It's the fact that myths had to come from somewhere…


End file.
